


Can I Get A Witness?

by ASoldierwhoknowstheirorders (orphan_account)



Series: Say you saw nothing and you may live [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ASoldierwhoknowstheirorders
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Witness Protection Program (WPP) is one of the best in the world. But when Rachel Thoene witnesses the assassination of a Senator and sees the killer, she lands herself in S.H.I.E.L.D's WPP, but unfortunately will S.H.I.E.L.D. Be able to protected from the assassin?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlaiddtheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddtheWolf/gifts).



> This is my first story for AO3, so please read! I'm not good at writing Summary's.

"Rachel, you're going to be late," Her friend, Jenna, scolded. Rachel rolled her eyes.

  
" I didn't ask to be invited to S.H.I.E.L.D's Christmas party," She retorted. A very cute guy had approached her yesterday at work, introduced himself as Steve and then invited her to the Christmas Party.

  
"You were invited by Steve Rogers and you don't want to go?" Jenna sounded incredulous, "Girl, what is wrong with you?"

  
Rachel snorted, "Nothing, I just... Maybe I have other plans,"

  
"Sure you do," Jenna sniffed.

  
"Look, I'll go if it makes you happy. I would rather do stuff on my own," Rachel finally said knowing Jenna wouldn't leave her alone until she agreed.

\----------  
Rachel walked toward S.H.I.E.L.D., Jenna had talked her into going to the party wearing this gorgeous black dress that clung to her hips. She felt very silly wearing it.

  
Her mind was on other things, she pulled out her phone and started texting Jenna, ready to chew her out for talking her into it. When she was distracted by the sound of screaming, and pleading.

  
Cautiously she moved forward, and peered around the edge of a building, into an alleyway.

  
What she saw shocked her.

  
A man wearing all black was attacking another man, several other men, in fact. But she recognized one of the men to be Senator Johnson.

  
Within moments the man clad in black took out the other men then turned on the senator, pulling out a gun and shooting the senator between the eyes.

  
For a moment she was shocked to silence, then it registered what she had just witnessed and she screamed.

  
The man in black whirled to face her and raised the gun in her direction and was about to pull the trigger when he cocked his head as if he had heard something, then swore and turned and ran into the dark shadows.

  
She heard footsteps and turned, but instantly she felt dizzy the world faded to black and she collapsed onto the cold pavement.


	2. Being a Witness sucks.

Rachel woke up in a hospital room, with a headache the size of Texas.

Confused, she sat up and looked around, immediately regretting it as a wave of dizziness washed over her.

After it had cleared, she spotted two armed S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents standing guard outside her room. She slowly swung her legs over the edge of the hospital bed, and was embarrassed to find herself in only a hospital dress for patients.

She slid out of the bed, changed into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt that had been laying neatly folded on the chair beside her bed then crossed the room to the door, and opened the door, the agent on the right eyed her momentarily, then when she headed toward the exit they both fell into step behind her.

However, a nurse intercepted her, "I'm sorry, you can't be released yet,"

Rachel glared at the nurse, "Says who?" She demanded. The nurse flipped open a folder and quickly scanned it. "Doctor Kirsten Howards, and Steven Grant Rogers."

Rachel glare intensified, she didn't need Steve interfering with her life.

"Rachel, there you are," a male voice said behind her, she turned and saw Steve, "I need to talk to you,"

"Well, I don't want to talk to you," She snapped. She was irritated, she preferred to do things on her own, and wasn't very happy that she had wound up in the hospital because she had fainted.

"Rachel, it's important, very important," Rachel hesitated, something in Steve's voice told her that he was very serious.

"Fine, you have five minutes - starting now," she finally said

"Rachel, you could be in serious danger. We found you unconscious at the entrance of an alleyway, with several dead people inside the alleyway. Including a senator."

Rachel hesitated, "I saw him," she whispered. Steve looked puzzled. "I saw the killer," She clarified.

Steve paled. "You saw the killer?" She nodded

"Yes, but what does that mean?"

"It confirms what I suspected," Steve responded. Now it was Rachel's turn to look confused.

"What did you suspect?" She asked.

"Rachel, you're a witness," Steve said.

"Is that why you've got these two shadows following me everywhere I go?" She demanded.

"Yes, the killer could come back and attempt to kill you, and get rid of the one person who could potentially identity him. And that person is you," Steve said.

"Peachy. Just what I wanted, someone potentially out there figuring out someway to kill me. I just love it when people are trying to Kill me." She said sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3 - Shadowed by a Killer and dating an Assassin (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is a bit longer, I hope and I decided to break it down into more chapters (Part 1, part 2 ect...) in the hope I'd get more story out of it... Really bad logic...But who cares?

Rachel had finally been released from the hospital, she had insisted on going home and finally Steve had gave in on the condition she let S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents follow her and watch over her. 

Rachel had argued over that detail, but Steve had held his ground on it. So reluctantly Rachel had agreed to the protection. 

Now she was out shopping, trying to forget that she was the only witness to the assassination of Senator Johnson.

The sun was out, lots of people were out and about. It would be easy to lose her S.H.I.E.L.D. Shadows in the crowd, she actually considered it.

She stopped at the mall and glanced over her shoulder, both agents, Sam and Natasha were no where in sight. She swallowed nervously, as much as she said she didn't need anyone watching her, keeping her safe. She actually felt safer with them there.

She didn't see them, she stood on tiptoe, trying to see over the heads of the crowd. Sometimes she hated her short 5'3 height.

She spotted a man in a dark blue sweater watching her, their gazes locked. Hastily , she dropped her gaze. 

When she looked back up, the man was no longer there. 

"There you are!" An irritated male voice said. She turned and saw Sam and Natasha behind her. "We lost you for a moment,"

"Well, you should keep up," she snapped, hiding her own nervousness under a mask of annoyance.

"Steve has threatened to whip our asses if we let anything happen to you," Natasha said, "And even though I could probably survive that, I'm pretty sure Sam won't."

"Hey!" Sam said indignantly. Rachel shook her head, both of them bickered often, and she wondered when, if ever, they actually kept a proper eye on her.

"I am just going into the mall, I need new clothing," Rachel said tossing her long brown hair.

"I don't see why you don't just let Nat go shopping for you, so that you can stay indoors where it is safe," Sam complained.

"I may be a witness, but I am not going to stay holed up like a hermit until this blows over. No, I am going to still live my life, and it's not going to be in paranoia." She retorted.

She turned on her heel and strode into the mall, heading to Old Navy. She had to confess to herself, she was, inside, very, very scared.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw Sam and Natasha not to far behind, but a flash of dark blue caught her eye, she turned in that direction and caught a glimpse of the man from earlier stepping inside a liquor store.

She took a deep breath, I am NOT going to be paranoid. The guy is probably just shopping for a guy party. Yeah, a Frat party. She told herself, but struggled to convince herself. Just enjoy the day, calm down-

Her thoughts were interrupted as she watched the man come out of the liquor store, cross the mall, and head right towards her. She swallowed, hard, and was about to say something, he brushed by her, knocking her into another guy.

"Oh," She blushed, and moved away from him, "I'm sorry," She said. He smiled at her,  
"It's okay," he said. "That jerk wasn't watching where he was going," Rachel felt her chest flutter at his voice, she looked up into his blue gaze and felt relaxed.

"Sorry, Mr..." Natasha said approaching the two.

"Andrews, Drew Andrews," The man offered.

"I'm sorry Mr Andrews, My client has gotten distracted," Natasha said giving you a pointed look.

"Natasha," Rachel protested, "It's fine, he's not a threat," Drew chuckled,

"I think the only threat you'll find here is jerks who don't watch where they're going,"

Natasha only continued to apologize as she steered her away. Once they were out of hearing range she began to lecture Rachel. "What are you thinking? The whole point of the WPP is to keep you in sight and not create embarrassing scenes that people might tweet about."

Rachel tuned Natasha out, and glanced over her shoulder to where Drew was watching them walk away. She sighed, thanks to Natasha she'd probably not get a date.


End file.
